The invention relates to motor vehicles which are arranged in particular for receiving, as the driver or passenger, a disabled person who moves about on a wheeled chair.
Such vehicles are already known. In particular Canadian patent CA-No. 1087555 discloses a vehicle equipped with a platform for receiving the wheeled chair and which is movable vertically relative to a support, which latter is horizontally movable in translation in slideways carried by the floor of the vehicle. However, in this known arrangement, the nature of the means for raising the platform and the position of the slideways limit its use to a vehicle of the utility type and do not permit the adaptation thereof to a normal motor vehicle.